Silent Hill: Reflections
by jens12349
Summary: A story about a few strangers each finding themselves in the mysterious town of Silent Hill. Follow the different characters in their adventures as they unravel the mysteries that shrouds around them and the truth behind their calling into the town. I do not own silent Hill.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Hill: Reflection**

Chapter One

_The soft white curtains dance to the bellowing wind. Streaks of sunlight poured in through gaps from the moving fabrics as the curtains flap gracefully to the momentum of the warm afternoon wind. Inside the room, the walls were dark red with crimson surfaces that resembled throbbing flesh. Bloods appeared to seep from within the walls. The place is empty except for a digital clock that sits handsomely on a decomposed table at the corner of the room. _

_The time on the digital clock is 13:11._

_With the dark and foreboding ambience of the room, the bright red numbers of the clock display seemed to glow like an eerie pair of red eyes peering from within the darkness._

_The door to the room slowly creaked open and a girl stepped in. The frail-looking girl had shoulder-length jet-black hair with neat fringe ending before her eyes. Her pale fair complexion seemed to further bring out the colour of her light icy blue eyes. The girl, dressed only in a tight pink top and a pair of baggy beige drawstring pants, slowly walked into the room. _

_Barefooted, the girl inched forward slowly, taking small steps, as if she was afraid that something might jump out from the dark. Her toes fidgeted uneasily, to the grim and dust from the floor, as she made her way in. The girl casually lifted up her hand, revealing her impeccable manicured fingers with dark red nail polish, to brush the loose strands of her bang to the side of her face. _

_It was then that the girl saw a dark female silhouette, standing by the window with her back against her._

"_Hello?" She called out to the person. _

_The female figure somehow seemed vaguely familiar. The girl tried to recall where she had seen the person befores. Pondering at the thought, the girl reluctantly inched further into the room, towards the figure. As she was getting nearer to the figure, she suddenly stopped. A lullaby. The woman by the window was humming to a lullaby. The girl tried to strain at her hearing, attempting to make out the tune to the lullaby. Somehow, the melodious tune sounded rather familiar. It has been a long time since she'd heard it._

"_Could it be-?"_

_As though sensing the girl's presence, the woman stopped her humming._

"_M-mom?" The girl called out. "Mom, is that you?"_

_Suddenly, the alarm of the digital clock buzzed._

_The girl jumped and screamed._

_Looking towards the source of the buzzer, the girl realised that it was just the alarm from the digital clock. The time shown on the clock display now indicated 13:13. She immediately ran over to switch the alarm off. _

_Putting down the clock, the girl heard a rather familiar laughter. She turned her attention back to the woman by the window. Standing rooted to the floor, the girl hesitated for a moment before deciding to pluck up her courage to continue moving towards the laughing figure._

_However, before she could even step forward, the woman figure suddenly turned around. The girl gasped, as she automatically threw her hand to her mouth to muffle her silent scream. _

_The woman had no mouth and there were only trails of wet blood oozing out from her bloodied eye sockets. _

_The girl screamed._

_As though attracted by her scream, the woman slowly walked towards her. In absolute compulsion at the grotesque sight before her, the girl clumsily staggered backwards, away from the approaching woman. In her panic, the girl accidentally knocked the digital clock over the table. The impact of the clock landing on the floor caused the alarm to ring once more. _

_The girl immediately covered at her ears with her hands. _

"_No! Please don't come any closer!" She pleaded. "Please… no…"_

_Tears stung her eyes as they rolled down her soft cheeks. Her visions started to blur as her eyes brimmed with tears. Even as she pleaded, she could still see the blur vision of the woman approaching her. The girl stopped in her track as she felt her back now up against the wall. _

"_P-please… no…" She begged, with the sound of the alarm clock still buzzing in the background.s_

"_Please…"_

_The woman now stood in front of her._

"_Silent Hill… Silent Hill…" The woman chanted, with her hand reaching out. As the woman touched her, the girl lost her consciousness._

She woke up to the sound of the alarm clock.

Bursting out a groan, she slowly feels her hand around the bedside table to locate the alarm clock before turning the noisy device off.

_It's that dream... again._

Her name is Elise Strathem.

Elise lazily props herself up from the bed with her elbows. She stifles a yawn as she rubs at her eyes.

_What time is it anyway?_

She causally turns over to look at the clock.

13:13.

Elise froze. She is now completely awake. A wave of déjà vu engulfs her as she stares at the red digital numbers.

_How can it possibly be…_

Elise closes her eyes and shakes at her head, telling herself it's probably just a coincidence. _It has to be. _Elise quickly flips over her blanket and slides herself out of the bed, making a beeline to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower before hitting her wardrobe to have a change of clothes.

Elise looks at her own reflection in the mirror, as if seeking approval of herself. Dressed in a white sleeveless cashmere turtleneck and leather skirt with two side pockets, the 26 year old young lady probably looks a few years younger than her actual age.

Satisfied, Elise briskly walks out to the living area of her apartment, towards the kitchen for a glass of water. Elise could not help but wonder about her weird dreams. What is with this _Silent hill anyway? _

All she can remember of Silent Hill were vague memories of her summer holidays at the resort town with her family when she was younger. Elise can still remember the happy memories when her family brought her to the Lakeside Amusement Park. Elise remembered her carousel rides and the haunted house. Elise remembered how she hated the haunted house. _The Borly's Haunted House. _She recalled. She also remembered the entire afternoon they had spent at the observatory deck at the Rosewater Park, where her mom and dad would sit by the bench, watching her and calling out to her. Her mom's occasional giggle at her dad's joke and her dad's boisterous laugh still clearly etched in her mind.

Her mom.

The thought about her mom seems to be the key linkage to her dreams. Elise wondered how her mom has been ever since she had moved out from their home take up the job at a local firm called KMN Auto Parts located within the Hilltop Centre.

_Whatever happened? _Ever since her dad had passed away, her mom had distant herself from her. Elise never knew why. As time passed, her relationship with her mom diluted. Soon, she never spoke to her mom. It's like a part of their kinship had died. They became familiar strangers. When Elise graduated from college, her relationship with her mom worsened. Elise remembered their constant arguments.

Her relationship with her mom took a further turn for the worse when she decided to move out of the house to stay in a rented apartment at the Daisy Villa Apartment, which to her was nearer to her workplace. Not long after, she started seeing a guy and they dated for a brief period of time. When it did not work out, they broke off.

Initially, Elise tried to call home once every few days. But her calls were left unanswered. Soon, it became once a week. Then weeks became months. After a while, her calls stopped entirely. There was no point in trying when her mom is not even reciprocating.

Walking out of the kitchen with a glass of water, Elise wondered how her mom has been doing. A pang of guilt hit her like a brick. Elise regretted not trying harder to salvage her relationship with her mom.

Just as she was setting down the glass of water on the table, the phone rang. Elise almost spilt the glass of water at the sudden sound of the ring. Heaving a sigh, she causally walks over to pick the phone receiver up.

"Hello?" She said.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Who's this?" She asked.

"Cassey? Cassey, i-is that you?" A male voice.

"I think you got the wrong number." Elise replied, flatly.

"No wait! Cassey, I know it's you." The male voice urged. "Please, please forgive me."

"Look, I'm not Cassey or whoever you are looking for. You really got the wrong number." She said.

"Cassey, it's me! Please!" The male voice pleaded, breaking into a cry.

"I'm sorry, I gotta hang up. I hope you find whoever you are looking for." Elise said, obviously a little shaken by the distress tone of the caller.

"NONONONO! Please don't hang up! Please! Cassey, you gotta save me! It's dark and cold here. I-I… I'm gonna die if you don't save me! Please!"

Elise shivers at the eerie plead.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You… me… ca... acci...en… hill…" The voice on the other end crackling with static.

"Hello?" Elise shouted to the receiver. "I can't hear you!"

"Hel… me… Cass…"

Then the line went dead.

Elise let the engaged tone beeped for a while before placing the receiver down. She was totally baffled by the mysterious phone call. _Who's Cassey? _Elise slowly staggers to the nearest chair and sat down. The dreams. The phone call. It was just too much for her to bear. There were so many questions unanswered. _Maybe, everything is just a dream._

But she knew that it's obviously not a dream. Elise suddenly felt nauseous. The whole apartment seems to be closing in on her. She could not understand what is happening.

_I need to get out of this apartment for a breather. Maybe a drive. Yes, a drive outside might just do me some good. Anywhere. I'll just drive anywhere. I'll just let the breeze take me anywhere for a breather._

Elise quickly walks over to the coffee table, grabs her car key, along with her bag and cell phone, and dashes out of the apartment.

Reaching the parking lot, Elise automatically walks toward the white sedan car parked nearest to the stairway landing. She briskly unlocks the car with her car key and got in. Once inside the car, Elise inserts the key into the ignition and turns it on. Almost instantaneously, the car roars into life. Elise rests her hands on the steering and heaves a sigh. After what seems like an eternity, Elise finally disengages the handbrake and drives the car out of the parking lot.

Inside the car, Elise was in a total wreck. She felt nervous and confused. Clutching tightly at the steering, she steers the car along the road curves, while watching at the outreaching branches of the dark tall trees erected along the sides of the road passing by her as the car cruises quietly along the winding road.

Feeling uneasy with the lack of sound, Elise tries to break the silence by reaching out to the radio to turn it on.

Static.

Elise tries to fidget at the knob of the radio, trying to tune in between stations. The garble of static noise from the radio is getting on her nerves.

Static.

Elise curses under her breath, as she continues to fidget at the knob. Suddenly, a pair of bright headlights appeared in front of the road, with the loud thunderous horns blasting in the background. _SHIT! _Elise quickly veers her car back into her lane before coming to a complete halt by the side of the road to avoid collision with an oncoming truck. She could hear the truck driver cursing and swearing loudly as his truck passes her.

White knuckled, Elise still gripped tightly at the steering. Elise looks nervously at the rear view mirror. Her face was almost pale. After gaining her composition, she decides to continue with her drive but only to find that her car would not start no matter how hard to tries to start the engine.

"Dammit!" She cursed, slamming her hands hard on the steering. After another unsuccessful try on the ignition, Elise finally gave up and turns to dig into her bag for her cell phone. She flips her cell phone open and dials the number of her car mechanic. After a few unsuccessful tries, she managed to get the line through.

"Trusty O-Truck Services. This is Danny speaking."

"Dan, thank goodness!" Elise said.

"Elise? Is that you?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Dan. Look, I've just driven out and my car has decided to go bonkers on me and I just can't seem to start it." Elise said.

"That bad, huh?" Danny said. "Okay, I'm free up right now. Where is your location?"

"Well, I'm at-" Elise paused, winding down the driver window to look out for any indication of her whereabouts. "Wait a minute, Dan. I think I see a road sign right in front. But the fog is not making it easy for me to make out the words on the sign clearly. I'll need to go out and have a closer look." She said, before opening the car door and stepping out.

"Sure, I'll wait." Danny replied.

Elise squinted at her eyes, as she slowly makes her way towards the sign in front. _What's with the fog, anyway?_

"Well?" Danny asked, through the receiver.

"I'm at…" She paused. "… S-Silent Hill." She said, her voice trailing off as she stares at the road sign in horror. The vision of her nightmare flashes across her mind. _Silent Hill._

"Elis… can't… ear you…"

"Hello? Dan? I said I'm at Silent Hill." Elise said, still looking at the sign.

"…se… wher… you… I…hea…"

"Dan? Can you hear me? DANNY!"

Then the line went dead.

"SHIT!" Elise shouted, staring in horror at the words "NO RECEPTION" mocking at her from the display of her phone.

Elise looks around the quiet place. The eerie feeling once again crept up on her. She takes a look at the road sign once again before making a quick walk back to her car. Once inside her car, Elise quickly checks on her phone again.

"NO RECEPTION"

"SHIT!" She curses, throwing the phone onto the passenger seat next to her.

Elise quickly opens the glove compartment and digs out an old tattered map.

_Now where is Silent Hill… _Tracing her finger across the paper, she tries to locate her position on the map.

"What the-?" She muttered. "Silent Hill is not even on this part of the town!"

Looking up from the map, Elise stares at the foggy sight before her. She sat in her car quietly for a moment, as though contemplating at the biggest decision of her life. With no reception on her cell phone and a useless map that is of no help to her for locating her current position, Elise decided to try her luck in Silent Hill to seek for help.

Licking at her lips, Elise once again reaches into the glove compartment to take out a flashlight. Clutching tightly at the flashlight, Elise opens the car door and gingerly steps out of the car.

As she was walking past the road sign, Elise could not help but stop briefly, staring at the words again, before she continue making her way into the town.

_Silent Hill._


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Hill: Reflection**

Chapter Two

Jessie always hated the dark. She always feels that darkness is the home for monsters. Staring at the unfamiliar surroundings, Jessie slowly walks around with the flashlight in her hand.

She could not remember how she had come to this place. The last thing she remembers was her sleeping in her room, and then she woke up all alone in this place. This frightened the hell out of her. She had been walking around the place for a while now, trying to find her way home. Earlier, the place had turned dark to the sound of an air raid siren. Jessie trembles at the sudden change in the environment around her. Everything now seems like a horrific nightmare as she had witnessed the hideous transformation of her surrounding from a peaceful-looking town into a dark hellish environment, with rusty metal cages and bloodied walls.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she grabbed at her flashlight tightly in her hands. Jessie finds herself rooted to the ground. Her breath quickens, as though she is going into hyperventilation. Jessie tries to steady her breathing. _This has gotta be a dream. It has to be! I'm so gonna wake up in my bed. Please let me wake up in my bed. Please! _Jessie squeezes at her eyes for a second. With trembling breaths, she slowly opens her eyes but only to find herself still looking at the grotesque sight before her. Suddenly, she thought she heard a noise behind her.

Jessie quickly swirls around.

"Hello? Who's there?" She asked, with trembling voice. She points her flashlight forward, towards the source of the sound.

"H-hello?" She asked, again staring at the beam of light ending in the darkness.

Then, she hears it. It was a low growl, not loud but definitely a sound. Jessie felt as though a wave of cold force had struck her. She could feel her hair stand and the feeling of uneasiness crawling under her skin. Not wanting to stay and find out the source of the sound, Jessie quickly made a run into the opposite direction.

* * *

Mike Sturm wakes up to the sound of buzzing from the fluorescent light. Squinting at his eyes to the glaring light above him, he uses his right arm to block the light. He looks around the cold sterile room. The strong smell of antiseptic is making him gag a little. A patient monitor beside him displayed a distinctive flat green line, accompanied by the sound of a monotonous tone. _A hospital? I'm in a hospital? _

There was no one else in the dimly lit room. Mike slowly pulls away the blanket and slowly sits up from the bed. He then looks at his body from under the patient's gown, expecting to find wounds or bruises. But there were none. _Why am I in a hospital? _

Suddenly, a female voice announcement came from the hospital sound system.

"Paging for the family member of Peter Sturm. Will the family of Peter Sturm, kindly come to the registration counter, please."

Mike heart skipped a beat. _Pete? _

"Paging for the family member of Peter Sturm. Will… " The female voice suddenly changes into an eerie low growling male voice. "… MIKE STURM, YOU ARE WANTED AT THE REGISTRATION COUNTER!"

The fluorescent light in the room starts to dim.

"What the-?" Mike said, startled.

"… the family of Peter Sturm, kindly come to the registration counter, please. Thank you!" The voice, once again, has changed back to the sound of a female.

_What just happened? Did I imagine it? _

Mike wondered, still staring at the light, which was now shining brightly as before. Mike lifts his legs off from the bed and steps on the cold linoleum floor.

_Shit! It's damn cold! _Gritting his teeth, Mike quickly moves his bare feet across the room to the door. Opening it, he slowly peeked into the empty hallway.

"Hello?" He asked, turning his head left and right in both directions of the hallway. There was no reply except the sounds of his echoes reverberating down the hallway and the monotone humming of the fluorescent lights.

_Where is everyone?_

Out of his instinct, Mike reached for the scalpel off the table beside the door before making his way out of the room. _Reception Counter. _Mike quickly looked around the deserted hallway, trying to find the way to the reception counter. To his left, there were barricades and signages. Mike sees a white signboard beside one of the barricades that read "CAUTION! RENOVATION FOR THE EAST WING IS CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS. DO NOT ENTER!"

That leaves him the right direction down the hallway.

Mike turns around and slowly makes his way down the hallway. As he moves silently down the quiet hallway, Mike occasionally tries to fidget at the handles on the doors to some of the rooms. Unfortunately, all of the doors were either locked or broken.

Soon, Mike came to an intersection at the end of the hallway. In front of him, on the wall, is a poster showing a large Red Cross sign with the words at the bottom that reads "Donate Blood, Save Lives!"

Next to the poster is the hospital directory.

BROOKHAVEN HOSPITAL DIRECTORY

EAST WING (E1 – E12) - Turn Right

RECEPTION - Turn Left

PHARMACY - Turn Left

Mike turns left at the junction towards the reception counter.

Reaching the reception, Mike looks around. There isn't a single soul around. _Who made the paging call? Where are the nurses? _As he approaches the reception counter, he sees a patient's report on the counter top and picks up the report.

"Brookhaven Hospital, Silent Hill

Ward S12, South Wing

Patient Name: Peter N. Sturm

Age: 19

Next-Of-Kin: Mike K. Sturm

Age: 24

Relationship: Brother

Doctor-In-Charge: Carl Steven

The patient, Peter Sturm suffered from _ and _ the _. The police have confirmed that Peter Sturm was_ on the _. Attempts to _ by our _ is _. His _ is approximately _."

The report was badly stained with blood that makes some of the words almost illegible.

_Pete? What happened to him? _Mike looked around the quiet reception lounge. _Silent Hill?_ _Why did I wake up in the hospital? Where the hell is everyone? _

Mike knew for sure that something is definitely wrong. But what? He knew that under normal circumstances, the hospital shouldn't be empty. He needed to find someone. Someone who might tell him what is going on around here. And Pete. According to the patient's report, it stated that his brother was admitted into this hospital. Unfortunately, the report was so badly stained that he could not read the complete content. Mike realised that his priority would be to find out what exactly happened to his brother. He looked at the report again. _Ward S12, South Wing_.

Placing the report back on the reception counter, Mike made his way around the reception area to search at the desk. _There's gotta be a map around here._ Mike pushes the scattered papers and files aside but found nothing. He then tried his luck with the drawers. The first one was locked. Mike cursed under his breath. He then tries to open the second drawer below. To his surprise, it was unlocked. Mike quickly pulls the drawer out. Sitting inside the drawer is the map of Brookhaven hospital and a flashlight.

Mike grabs the hospital map and flashlight. After identifying the location of the South Wing, he turns to his right and enters the double door.

* * *

Jessie tried her hands on the glass doors to the flower shop, off Sanders Street. The bell to the door rang gingerly as she pushes the door open. Jessie heaved a sigh of relief and rushes in before closing the door behind her.

"Hello?" She called out.

The grim interior of the flower shop greeted her with silence. Rows of white flowers occupied the racks beside the cash register next to the entrance. Above the rack was a sign that says "White Claudia". On the other side of the shop, were stacks of fertilizers and other nutrient sprays. Above the fertilizers stack is a poster with a picture of a beautiful plant and the words "Audrey Jr. Coming soon." across the top of the poster in bold letterings.

As Jessie ventured further into the shop, she sees a large sunflower costume slouched on the floor at the far corner of the shop. _What is it? _Jessie trembled as she shines her flashlight at the costume. A foul smell was emitting from the costume. _What is that smell? Is there someone in that costume? _Jessie covers at her mouth as she slowly walks towards the costume. Halfway through, she stopped. Somehow, she felt as if there's someone else in the shop. Jessie instinctively looks over her shoulder, making sure that there's no one creeping up on her before she continue walking up to the sunflower costume. Now shining her flashlight closer at the sunflower costume, she realised that there were blood smears on the costume. Jessie involuntarily throws her hand to her mouth to stifle a cry. _That's a m-mascot. _

Obviously, she did not want to know who is inside the costume.

Suddenly, the front glass window of the flower shop exploded. A creature that looked like a flying bird with three female mannequin head crashes in. Jessie screamed and quickly ran for cover behind the cashier counter. The creature screeched in a high pitch as it collided into the wall.

Not wanting to attract the attention of the creature, Jessie quickly turns her flashlight off. The creature gave out a loud screech as it recovers from the crash. Looking around, the creature spied the mascot on the floor and slowly moved towards it.

Jessie sniffled as she peeps over the cashier counter.

The creature screeches again, as it neared the bloodied mascot costume on the floor. From her hiding place, Jessie sees that the creature is now back-facing her. She then slowly shifted her glare from the creature towards the main door. _No, it's far too dangerous. That creature's probably gonna notice me before I'm even close to the entrance. _

Jessie quickly looks to the other end of the shop. She sees a wooden door. Something is written on the door. However, it is too dark for her to make out the words without her flashlight. Jessie slowly takes another peep at the creature from behind her hiding place. The creature is still oblivious of her presence. Jessie hesitated. Then, with trembling hands, she turns on the flashlight to shine at the wooden door.

On the door were the words "Staff Office."

Suddenly, the creature stirred and turned around. As if drawn by her light, the creature gave a loud screech. Jessie screamed and she quickly emerged out from her hiding place and ran towards the door and opens it.

The creature then break into a fierce chase after her, when suddenly, another creature of the same kind came crashing into the window, knocking the wind out of the pursuing creature. Jessie gave the creatures a final horrid glance before closing the door and locking it behind her.

The two creatures screeched at each other for a brief moment before turning their attention towards the closed wooden door. Then they geared up their speed and charge at the door. After a few bangs, the door latch gave way and the door came crashing open.

The two creatures screech as they enter, only to find the room empty. The window behind the manager's desk was opened.

Jessie had escaped from the window.

* * *

Mike arrives at the South Wing of the Brookhaven Hospital. With weary eyes, he slowly makes his walk down the hallway. Constantly reading the map and referring it to his surrounding, Mike shines his flashlight ahead of him as he walks down the deserted hallway.

A dragging noise.

Mike stopped momentarily. _What's that noise? _Then he hears it again, this time more distinct. He uses his flashlight to illuminate at the dark hallway in front of him. _A nurse! Thank god!_

"Excuse me, can you-?" He asked, only to find his voice trailing off.

There's something wrong with the female figure before him. Somehow, the nurse appears to be moving in an awkward movement. Mike shines his flashlight directly at the nurse. He gasped. The nurse is dressed in a tight fitting bloodied uniform with low sexy neckline displaying her voluptuous breasts. As she advances, Mike could see the shining reflection of the knife in her hand as the metallic blade reflected the light off from his flashlight. Moving his flashlight up, he sees that the nurse is faceless.

"What the fuck?" Mike exclaimed. _She's not human!_

The nurse started hurling abusive swings with her knife as she moved towards him.

"Stay back!" He shouted, raising the scalpel in his hand. "I-I don't want to hurt you!"

Despite his warnings, the nurse continues her mad advancement. Fear gripped him as he sees the hostility in the nurse as she approaches with killing force. Mike successfully managed to dodge her two swings at her knife, but he carelessly misses on the third. Mike jumped backwards and made a quick check on the slash from the lady from hell. Fortunately, the blade only made a tear on his shirt. There was no wound on his skin, or whatsoever.

_I've gotta be more careful! _He carefully made a few more dodges before he finally managed to attack her with the scalpel. The nurse made erotic weird moans whenever he slashes her with the scalpel. Mike tactically swings at his scalpel, making sure to constantly keeping an eye on the nurse's mad attack. The killing blow came when Mike managed to slash nurse's throat. The nurse fell to the floor, gagging and gargling to the gushing blood from the deep slash on her throat. She then went into a spasm before finally came to a cold stop.

_What the hell is this? _

As he stared at the body of the nurse in disgust, he hears the sound of a door slamming coming from the end of the dark hallway.

Mike jumped.

"Hello?" He shouted, shining his flashing towards the darken end of the hallway. "Pete? Is that you?"

Mike continues walking down the hallway. Reaching the intersection at the end of the hallway, he finds another hospital directory.

BROOKHAVEN HOSPITAL DIRECTORY

SOUTH WING (S1 – S6) - Turn Left

SOUTH WING (S7 – S12) - Turn Right

Mike proceeds right at the intersection. He silent reads at the numbers on every door he passes. _S8… S9… S10… S11…_

… _S12._

Mike turns at the door handle. To his dismay, it was locked. _Dammit it! _He angrily turns at the door handle, as though trying to vent at his anger for all the trouble coming here just to find the door locked. As he heaved a sigh of disappointment, he sees a note on the door and uses his flashlight to shine on it.

"George,

I accidentally left the key to room S12 in the doctor's lounge. Could you get it for me? It should be in my coat pocket! –Carl Steven"

_GREAT! _Mike refers to the map to locate the doctor's lounge. The doctor's lounge is located two levels above. Mike folds the map and enters through the stairwell door located in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

Elise walks aimlessly in Silent Hill. _Where is everyone? _Her initial intention was to seek help from the town ever since her car broke down just outside of the town. However, after reaching the town, she realises that something the town probably needed more help than she does. Looking around, the town somehow looks like more of a ghost town. Abandoned cars were parked along the side of the road, with their body left for rust and corrosion. The dusty mannequins displayed a feel of eeriness as they stood grimly in the display windows of shops. An overturned rusty wheelchair sprawled beside the streetlamp, with one of its wheel spinning.

_Huh? Is there someone here?_

Suddenly, flakes of black ashes fall from the sky. Elise looks up in the sky to find millions of ash fragments falling from the sky. She raises both her hands facing upwards, letting the ash flakes land on them. Rubbing her fingers together, she could see that the ashes decompose into mere black smears. _Ash?_

As she looks around at the endless rain of black ash before her, she noticed a brightly lit house a few blocks down. _Finally, there's someone in this town! _

With that, she sprinted down the street, towards the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silent Hill: Reflection**

Chapter Three

_Elise loved playing by the porch when she was young. She always enjoyed the feeling of the warm afternoon summer breeze licking at her skin. Being a nine year old, Elise loved to sit by the porch, playing with her rag doll while she waited for her dad to return home from his work._

_And today was no different. _

_As she sat by the porch, playing with her doll, she heard the sound of the familiar motor car engine roaring from a distant. Elise happily stood up. Seconds later, the familiar yellow sedan car came into view. Elise smiled and waved. The sedan car slowly drove up into the driveway. _

_Elise waited patiently at the porch for the driver to come out from the car. _

"_Elise?" Her mom called out to her from inside the house._

"_Mom, daddy is back!" Elise chirped._

_With a slam of the car door, Elise's dad walked up the porch, his car key still clinging on his finger._

"_Daddy!" Elise called out._

"_Sweetheart! How was your day?" Her dad asked, smiling._

"_Good!" She replied, grinning._

"_Elise, come in right away!" Her mom commanded._

_Elise dropped her doll on the floor as she turned her head towards the harsh voice of her mom. Then, she quickly turned to look at her dad. The smile on her dad's face faded. He thought Elise did not noticed, but in fact, she did._

"_Go right in, sweetheart. Your mom is calling." Her dad said, patting her head._

_Elise nodded sadly. She then turns around and walked into the house, with her dad following after her. As she walked into the house, she could see her mom, folding her arms, standing next to the entrance._

_Elise quickly went into her room. As she closed the door behind her, she could hear her parents started their heated arguments again. Elise could not make out what their arguments were about behind the closed door. She was sad to see that her parents were always quarrelling. Elise had no idea what her parents were arguing._

Elise arrives at the house. Standing outside, she finds the house fairly familiar. The exterior of the house was blue. Elise strains at her eyes to garner more details of the house. From where she's standing, she could see that all the window frames are white, complete with matching white curtains within. For as far as she can remember, her parents' house is also blue. The resemblance of the window frames and white curtains to her parents' place was uncanny.

Elise takes a deep breath before making her way up the steps, up the front porch. The rotten wooden steps creaked at every step she takes.

Suddenly, something familiar caught her eyes at the top of the steps. Elise stopped and stares at it from where she is standing. _It's impossible. _She looks around the place before turning her gaze back at the object now resting on the porch.

Right on the porch is a rag doll. Her rag doll.

* * *

Mike reaches the doctor's lounge. He softly pushes the door and steps into the small empty room. The place looked abandoned. Everywhere he looks, there was dust. Mike casually glides at his finger at the thick layer of dust on the top of a nearby rusty cabinet. _Damn, it's dusty! _To his left is a coffee table with a potted plant and scattered papers. The plant had long withered and the dark coffee stains on the papers indicate that the papers have probably been there for a long time. _Where is everyone? _To his right, is a row of lockers. Mike walks towards the lockers. All the lockers are locked, except for one. Mike reads at the name on the locker. _Doctor Carl Steven_. Mike opens the door to Carl Steven's locker. The locker is almost empty except for a doctor's coat by a hanger and a pair of sneakers at the bottom of the locker. Mike remembered from the note he found that Dr Carl Steven had left the key to S12 in his coat. He slowly reaches inside the pocket to find something metallic and fishes it out. Mikes shines at his flashlight on the metallic item in his hand to see a silver key with the label "S12". _BINGO! _

Holding on to the key, Mike opens the drawer below. There is a set of clothes and a handgun. _A handgun? Why would the doctor keep a handgun in his locker? Then, looking at the set of clothes in the locker, _Mike realises that he is still in his hospital gown. Placing the bloodied scalpel, key, map and flashlight on a nearby chair, Mike removes the hospital gown and throws it onto the floor. He then grabs the shirt and the pair of jeans, as well as the pair of sneakers from Carl Steven's locker and put it on. Although the clothing seems slightly over-sized, it did not bother Mike. _Well, at least it's better than running around in just a hospital gown._

Mike picks up the handgun to find that it is fully loaded. _Gotta save on ammunition. _He then stuffs the handgun in the back pocket of his jeans. Turning to the chair, he picks up his flashlight and clips it on his shirt. Satisfied, he picks up his remaining stuffs before turning around and walks out of the lounge area, heading back to S12.

* * *

Elise bends over to pick up the rag doll. _T-that's my rag doll_. She looks around the place, as though trying to remember. _This is where I used to live when I was younger, with my mom and dad!_ _But, why is it here at Silent hill?_

Moving forward, Elise rests her hand on the door handle and pushes the door open. Years of dust and grim greeted her as she walks into the deserted house. Walking in, she conveniently places the rag doll on the side table next to the entrance. Recollections of visions start flashing before her eyes. Her head starts to throb. Elise winced at the throbbing in her head. Taking deep breaths, Elise presses on and walks further into the house.

In the middle of the living area, Elise finds a piece of note on the table.

"Diana, why have you stopped your medical treatment at the Brookhaven Hospital?"

_Mom? Treatment? What medical treatment?_ Elise drops the note back on the table. _Who wrote this note? Could it be dad? No. It can't be. Dad had passed away long time ago and it definitely doesn't look like any of his handwriting. _She did not know that her mom was suffering from any illness. It has been a long time since she last saw her mom. A wave of confusion gushes over her. Elise suddenly felt cold and weak. She felt her legs turn jelly-soft and she had to grab on to the table to support her from collapsing to the floor.

Just then, she hears a sound coming from the kitchen. Elise slowly makes her way into the kitchen only to find a disgusting stench coming from the fridge. Her heart is throbbing.

Afraid. Afraid of the unknown.

Afraid. Afraid of what she might find in the fridge.

Elise finally plucks up her courage and opens the door to the fridge. A mass of blood and gore greeted her. Elise retched. _Oh shit! _Almost immediately, she staggered backwards, away from the fridge and gagging at the display before her. Then, at the corner of her eye, Elise saw something. There is something inside the fridge, amidst the blood and gore. Elise covers her nose and mouth with her hand as she reluctantly moves forward. Forcing herself to look into the fridge, she sees an object. _It's a mirror!_

Elise groaned, as she hesitantly reached into the fridge to take out the mirror. Looking at it in disgust, she sees the words "tRuTh" written in blood on the mirror.

_The truth?_

Elise quickly puts the mirror down in disgust and looks around the house. _What is happening? Everything seems like a nightmare. Silent Hill? What is with this Silent Hill anyway? What has it got to do with me? My nightmares? What happened to mom? _

Elise felt lost. There are so many questions, but no answers. Her world had suddenly turned upside down. As she stood there pondering at the unknowns, her fear slowly escalated to anger and frustrations. _None of these makes any sense!_ She kicks at a chair beside her. Frustrated. Frustrated at not knowing what is going on and what she should do. _Wait. All these things that's happening… there must be a reason. There must be something… or maybe clues I have to follow. Things I need to do. There must be something I need to do to find the truth of what's happening._

She quickly walks back out into the living area. There's something that is bothering her. Something that she thinks could be the key to what is happening. _The note! _Elise almost gasped. She walks over and picks up the paper again, silently reading it once more.

_Brookhaven Hospital. _ Somehow, she thinks that she is going to find her answers there.

* * *

Mike inserts the silver key into the keyhole. With a click, the door to room S12 unlocks. He steadies his breath before pushing the door open and walks in.

The room looks as if it was abandoned years ago, neglected and left to rot. From where he is standing, Mike can see that there are four beds in the room, two on each side of the walls. The floor tiles are badly stained with dark red liquid and Mike did not even want to know what the hell it is. The lights in the room are not working so it's too dark to see across the room. The smell of age and decay seems to reside in every part of the room.

Mike cautiously walks further into the room holding his scalpel up, half expecting to be jumped by killer nurses, like the one he had encountered earlier.

"Pete?" He calls out. "Pete, are you in here?"

Instantly, Mike felt a cold draft. Mike looks at the windows, but found them tightly shut. _What the-? Where is the wind coming from? _

Mike shines his flashlight around the dark place, looking around the room. "Pete?" He shouted.

Suddenly, the door to the room slams shut and the room immediately fills with the smell of stale blood. The sudden slamming of the door made Mike jump. Frightened, Mike quickly shines at his flashlight at the surrounding. The sound of the air raid siren blasted in the background as the room begins transforming into a bloody mess. Mike watches in horror as he witnesses everything in the room changes. The walls and floor become non-existent as their surfaces peeled to expose rusty cages, exposing only darkness beyond the bloodied metal cage walls.

Mike staggers backward, in shock. He walks around the room, with his shoes making clanking sounds on the metal surfaces. _What the hell just happened?_ In place of the door to the room now is a metal gate, secured by a padlock. Mike gives a furious tug at the padlock. But the stubborn padlock simply refused to budge. _This is just crazy!_

Then, he heard something. It sounded familiar. Mike turns around, trying to strain at his hearing to identify the sound. _What is it? _Suddenly, he stopped. _Water! It's the sound of running water. No, wait. Not running water. I-it… it's the sound of squashing water. _

Mike looks around, guiding his flashlight all over the place. Then he saw it. Despite all the beds being transformed into mere metal skeleton frame, only one bed remains the same, still complete with pillow, mattress and blanket.

Mike shines his flashlight at the bed, located at the far corner. In the middle of the mattress, is a small red patch. _Blood!_ As he further looks upon the bed, the red patch begins to grow larger, as if blood is being constantly pumped from , the blood soaks the entire mattress. And when the mattress can no longer hold the volume of the blood, it began to drip. The drips soon turn into flow. And then blood seems to be pouring out from the mattress.

_What the hell? _Mike quickly swings at his flashlight back to the metal gate.

"Hello? Anybody?" Mike shouted, banging his hands at the metal gate. "Help!"

As he screams for help, Mike hears a sound. It's a low growl. He frantically turns around, shining his flashlight back at the bed, with his eyes wide open. At first, there's only the blood bath. Mike squints at his eyes, trying to find the source of the sound. Then, he saw it. From within the mattress, he sees a claw. Slowly, a second claw becomes visible. Then, a creature emerges from within the blood-soaked mattress.

The creature had a bulging torso and yellow shiny eyes.

Mike stood there, with his mouth open, as though hypnotised by the creature. Soon, the realisation of danger sets into his mind and he quickly turns back to the metal gate. _There's got to be a way out!_ Mike kicks hard at the padlock. _Come on! _

Then he remembered. _The handgun!_ Mike draws out the handgun from the back pocket of his jeans and takes aim.

BANG!

Expecting the padlock to break under the firepower, Mike uses his hand to fidget at the padlock. But to his dismay, the padlock remains stubbornly locked in place. _SHIT! _

The creature roared again. Mike quickly turns around to see that the creature is now closing towards him. With trembling hands, Mike lifts his hands and aims his handgun at the creature before him.

"Do not come any closer!" He scowled.

Despite his warning, the creature continues moving forward. Mike shifted uncomfortably felt his back rubbing against at the metal gate. Remaining at his spot, Mike watch the creature approach him with weary eyes. Suddenly, the creature takes a swing at him with brute force. Caught off guard, Mike somehow managed to dodge from the attack, but unfortunately, he dropped his handgun in the process.

The handgun spins, as it glides along the floor.

As the creature clumsily turns around, Mike sees the opportunity and runs past the creature. But in his haste, he trips and falls.

The creature roars again. Its fiery eyes now locked onto Mike.

With his eyes still fixated at the creature, Mike retreats backwards, kicking at his legs and pushing his hands on the grated floor.

The creature continues advancing.

Suddenly, Mike felt something on the floor. _The handgun. _He swiftly looks over and picks up his handgun. Pointing it at the approaching creature, he squeezes the trigger.

The creature felt a thrust backwards as the bullet hit at its torso. The creature roars in pain. Mike sees the opportunity and takes aim before he squeezes the trigger again. This time, sending the bullet right into the creature's head.

The creature gave out its last roar before collapsing to the grated floor. Dead, from the gunshots.

Time seems to stand still as he stares at the motionless creature. Then, a beam of bright light seems to fill the entire room. Mike squints at his eyes to the blinding white light.

And then, Mike lost his consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Silent Hill: Reflection**

Chapter Four

_How long has it been already since I'm here? _

Jessie can no longer figure out how long she has been in this place. She felt lost. There were times when she felt time slipping past her unknowingly. To her, there is no longer day or night, only nightmare and hell. Time, to her, is a huge mess. Somehow, she could not understand why. Then again, nothing that has happened made any sense to her either. Of her waking up in a deserted town. Of the mysterious hellish bloody nightmarish "hell", as she calls it. Of the horrid flying creatures she saw earlier.

_Where the hell is this place anyway? _After leaving the flower shop, Jessie have been wandering around the streets, trying to find a clue as to where she is. This town, to her, has been a mystery. There isn't any living soul around the place. And then there's the air raid siren. _Where is the siren coming from? And why does it make the town become like hell? _

After her escape from the flower shop earlier, Jessie noticed now that the town is no longer plagued with hell and gore. Instead, the whole town is now shrouded with a mysterious fog and is raining ash. A faint burning pungent lingers in the air. _Something burning?_

As she walks past a bench by the pavement, she sees an old tattered newspaper and picks it up.

"The Silent Hill Tribune"

_WHAT? Silent Hill? Why am I in Silent Hill? I don't even live here. How the hell did I even get here?_

Jessie silently wishes for an answer. She did not even bother looking at the date of the newspaper, since it no longer matters now when this place practically does not give her any sensing of time and space. She places the newspaper back down on the bench and looks around. _What is it then? I-is this hell? Am I… dead? _

Tears welled up at the corners of her eyes. _Everything seems so… so real. It can't be a dream. No, not after what had happened at the flower shop. Then what the hell is it? _Jessie wipes at her tears as it rolls down her cheeks. _I need to find something or someone… or maybe a clue. Yes, there's got to be a clue… There has to be some explanation to all this! _

The last thing Jessie wanted now is to be alone, at least not after what she had encountered earlier. She starts walking down the ash-covered pavement. The place is so quiet, the only sound she hears is her own footsteps on the hard ground. Soon, Jessie starts to cross the road to the other side of the street. All of the streetlights are not working, except the flickering of the traffic lights. A strange melancholic feeling stems inside her as she stares at the flickering green and red traffic lights glowing eerily through the misty fog as she makes her way across the deserted streets.

Jessie tries to look out for any living soul as she walks along the streets. She thought of calling out for attention, but somehow, decided against it because doing so may also attract unwanted attention of the creatures. Every now and then, Jessie turns her head over to check for any suspecting creatures tailing behind her. Time after time, she chided herself for being paranoid. Street after street, Jessie continues walking. Minutes passes, but somehow, it seems like hours to her.

Finally, Jessie thought she saw something move amidst the impervious fog and ash when she turns towards South Vale. In front of her path, she sees a shadow running out from one of the houses.

_Is that a creature? _Jessie could feel her body tensed up. She squinted at her eyes to study the shadow from where she is standing. _No, it's a little girl!_

"Hey!" Jessie called out, almost hysterically. "Hey you!"

She quickly ran forward and managed to grab hold of the little girl just before she makes her dash away.

"Let me go!" The little girl squirmed.

"Wait a minute! I'm not a monster!" Jessie cried.

"Let go!" The little girl cries, as she continues to pry away Jessie's hand.

"Hold on. I just need to ask you a few questions. That's all I need." She pleaded.

Upon hearing that, the little girl quietened.

"I'm Jessie. What's your name?" Jessie asked.

"Amy." She replied.

"Alright Amy, what happened to this town? Where is everybody?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know." Amy replied.

"Look, why are you hanging out here by yourself? It's very dangerous on the streets!" Jessie asked, looking around the foreboding surrounding for any sight of creatures. "Where are your mom and dad?"

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and they are gone." Amy said.

"Gone?" Jessie mumbled, in an almost inaudible voice.

"Let me go already." Amy asked.

"Where are you going? You shouldn't be out by yourself." Jessie said.

"I need to find something." Amy said, in an insisting tone.

Before Jessie could even ask what she meant by that, Amy managed to loosen Jessie's grip and ran down the street.

"Hey! Wait!" Jessie shouted, running after her.

* * *

Mike blinks at his eyes as he wakes up. _Where am I-? _He uses his elbows to lift himself up from the floor. The brightness from his flashlight is making the rest of the room look even darker. Mike squinted at his eyes, trying to adjust his view. A few moments later, his eyes finally adjusts and got used to the contrast between the brightness of his flashlight and the dark room to see that he is back in room S12. The place looks exactly the same as before; two beds on each side of the wall and the same stained floor tiles.

Mike slowly stands up on his feet. _What the hell just happened? That monster… is it… is it…_

He stares at the handgun in his hand. _… real…_

Mike slowly walks towards the bed at the corner of the room. The bed is clean and void of any traces of what had happened before. Then, Mike sees it. On the bed is a piece of paper. _I don't remember seeing it there before._

He picks it up.

"Memories and scars, flesh and blood,

Saviours the cure, cross my heart,

Look for the place, that houses a box,

Look for the box, that has no lock."

_What the hell? _Mike stares at the paper. "ALRIGHT, WHO THE FUCK IS DOING THIS? COME OUT, YOU SICK FUCK!" He shouted, looking around.

When there's no response, Mike heaves a heavy sigh, walking out of the room. _Pete, where are you?_

* * *

Elise is tired. Tired from all the walking around the abandoned town. _I need to find the hospital. That's probably my next clue to where I should be going. _

After walking around the place for like an eternity, Elise eventually arrives at double storey building situated along Munson Street and intersecting with Nathan Avenue. Elise looks at the enormous sign with large letterings "JACKS INN" erected on a structure at the entrance to the premise parking lot. _I might find a map here!_

Elise enters into the empty parking lot. The whole place looks like a ghost motel of some sort. "Hello?" She called out. "Anybody?"

Sounds of her shoes tapping lightly on the ground echoes softy with every step she takes. Elise tries to glance at the windows, as she passes them, only to find the interior of the building total pitch dark, totally void of any signs of life.

Elise finally arrives at a double door, located at the adjoining stretch of the main building. On the door are the words "Reception Office" on brass plating. Elise slowly turns at the handle of the door and pushes it open slightly, taking a peep at the dark interior before fully opening it and stepping in. "Hello?"

The reception office is nothing but dust and filth. The place looks functional, but yet at the same time, it seems to be left abandoned. There is a strong musky pungent coming from the badly stained carpet floor. In front of her, on the reception counter is a stack of scattered papers and a telephone. Elise causally lifts the receiver to her ear, only to find it not working. Disappointed, she place down the receiver.

Elise shines at her flashlight on the counter, as she looks through the scattered papers on the counter, but finds nothing useful. Shifting her attention to the drawer below, Elise manages to pull the drawer open. Inside it, are a black marker and a staff duty list.

She picks up the list and reads.

"Jacks Inn, Silent Hill

Room 105: Eggs and sausages order for breakfast. No milk. Mr Richard requests for OJ instead.

Room 106: Get Miss Lisa her newspapers!

Room 201: New guests check in today. Asian couple. To pass them the local map for their sightseeing.

Room 203: Get housekeeping to clean up Mr Lester's room.

Room 204: Guests checking out this evening."

_The local map! _Instinctively, Elise grabs a black marker from the drawer and circles "Room 201" on the list.

Just then, the telephone rings. Elise screams. The sudden loud ringing sound throws her backward, dropping her marker in the process. Startled, she stares at the ringing telephone with frightened eyes. She could feel her heart beating wildly. Her heart is beating hard that Elise thought it is going to jump out of her chest. _Isn't the telephone broken? _

She slowly reached for the receiver and picks it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Cassey? Help me, please! Please! Help me! I'm gonna die if you don't help me! Please!"

Elise recognises the voice from the call she had gotten back at her apartment. _But that's impossible! _

"H-how'd you get this number?" She demanded. "Who the hell are yo-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, she hears a blood chilling scream from the end of the receiver.

And then, the line was cut.

"Hello? Hello, there?" She shouted at the receiver. "HELLO?" There was no response from the receiver. With trembling hands, Elise places the receiver back down. She leans her head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. Contemplating at the mysterious unknown, Elise starts tearing. _Why? Why me? What is going on here?_

Snapping back to her senses, Elise quickly wipes away her tears. She tugs the loose strands of her hair behind her ears and glances back at the staff duty list. _Room 201._

Elise turns to the wall and studies at the keys to rooms. Most of the keys are missing, except for Room 101, Room 103, Room 201. Elise reaches for the brass key to Room 201 and leaves.

Walking out of the reception office, Elise walks towards the stairs at the far corner and heads up the stairs leading to the second level. She looks at the numbers on the doors as she passes them. Mysteriously, as she passes Room 202, she hears the sound of a woman sobbing. Elise stopped and knocks on the door.

"Hello?" She called.

The woman continues to sob.

"Hello! Miss, are you alright?" Elise asked, concerned. Somehow, a part of her felt relieved. Relieved to have found someone in this abandoned place.

"I-I… I'm… I'm scared…" The female voice in Room 202 said, in between sobs.

"Miss, do I know you?" Elise asked, somewhat finding the voice vaguely familiar. "What is your name?"

"I'm… scared…" She continues to sob.

"Look, can you open the door for me?" Elise asked.

"No… no… I'm scared…" She cried. "No… no…"

"Alright, listen to me. I'm just going to go over to…" She paused, looking up at the number on the door. "… next door. It's just going to be for a while. I'll come back shortly, okay? You'll let me in later, alright?"

Silence.

"You will be fine, I promise." Elise assured her.

Elise slowly backs away from the door. She hesitated for a while, before continuing her way down the corridor to the room next door. Arriving at Room 201, Elise inserts the brass key into the keyhole and turns. With a click, the door unlocks and Elise went in.

She shines her flashlight around the dark room. _I hope the map is still here_. Elise searches around the place, trying to look for the map. _Its got to be here… somewhere_. Then, something catches her attention. Right on the side table next to the bed, is the brochure or some sort. Elise picks it up to read.

"SILENT HILL TOURISM CENTRE

RESORT

Welcome to Silent Hill! This Lakeside town is the perfect getaway from the city. Enjoy the serendipity of the quiet resort at the beautiful Rosewater Park. Spend hours admiring the gorgeous landscape by the lake. Visit the gorgeous cluster of quaint old houses and many tourist interests. No matter what tourist attractions you visit, Silent Hill will definitely fill you with a feeling of great inner peace and lasting memories for eternity.

HAVE FUN!

Want some excitement? Take your time to visit the Silent Hill Lakeside Amusement Park! Exciting rides at the Happy Carousel! Horror visits to the Borly's Haunted House! Thrills with the Mountain Roller Coaster ride! And many more! Silent Hill Lakeside Amusement Park has all the fun and excitement you are looking for. Not to forget, an opportunity for an up close and personal meet-and-greet session with the amusement park mascot, Robbie the Rabbit!

STAY-CATION

Rest and Relax! The Silent Hill Lakeview Hotel offers comfortable and luxurious accommodations during your stay. Enjoy the breathe-taking view of the Tolucca Lake from within your room. Indulge in the finest dining experience at the hotel's very own Lakeshore Restaurant or simply just relax and unwind at Café Tolucca.

We hope that you will enjoy your stay, here with us, at Silent Hill."

_Silent Hill… This is where I used to come with my mom and dad. It used to be a very fine resort. But what happened to this town? _Elise thought of the deserted town. Shaking at her head, she casually flips the brochure over to see an attaching map of the town. Elise tears the map of Silent Hill from the brochure, folding it into half before stuffing it inside her leather skirt pocket. Suddenly, a loud air raid siren suddenly blasted in the background.

_What is going on? _Elise looks around, only to witness everything around her starts to peel and disintegrate before her eyes. All that was left is rusty metal gratings and blood. With the transformation of the room, Elise can now see the next room since the separating wall between the two rooms has disintegrated.

Elise looks into Room 202. She sees a woman sitting next to the bed, her sobbing still faintly audible.

"Excuse me, Miss? Can you please tell me what is going on-" Elise asked, approaching the woman by the bed when suddenly, a look of horror plastered across her face. On the bed, is a male mannequin with a bloodied torso. Elise covers at her mouth to stifle a scream at the horror sight before her. Turning to the woman, Elise realises that it is a female mannequin. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?_

Then all of a sudden, both mannequins start to burn.

Elise felt sick in her stomach. Her knees starts feeling weak and buckles. Collapsing to the floor, Elise fainted.

* * *

After stepping back out into the hospital corridor, Mike takes another look at the clue he had found. _Memories and scars? Flesh and blood? What's this all about? And what's it got to do with Peter?_

"This message is screwed! It doesn't even make any sense!" Mike growled in frustration. He scratches at his head, trying to decipher the meaning behind the message. _Look for the box that has no lock? Cross my heart?_

Mike draws a deep breath. _There's got to be some relevance here._ He reads at the message repeatedly, trying hard to identify the key words that might help him to solve the riddle. _Of course! The box that has no lock! Blood! Cross! It's the First Aid Box! But where can I find the First Aid Box? I mean, this is a hospital! There's got to be hundreds of them. No… wait! I'm missing out on something here… Look for the place, that houses a box. What place? Assuming if it's the First Aid Box I'm supposed to look for, then… could it be-?_

Mike quickly refers to his map. Tracing his fingers across, he managed to find his answer. _The Pharmacy._

* * *

_Amy, where are you? _Earlier, Jessie is starting to feel some hope of getting out of this town when she somehow manages to find another living soul earlier. Her encounter with Amy has made her feel like she's no longer alone. But the thought of a little girl wandering along the dangerous streets is making her worried for the little girl.

Walking back along the main street, Jessie continues her search for Amy.

"_Amy!"_ she almost calls out in a whisper. Jessie is afraid that her voice might attract more of the creatures she had seen earlier. She walks along the broken streets, panting as though she had walked for days. Occasionally, Jessie came across puddles of red liquid. She stares at them with disgust as she steps over them. _Blood. _The lingering thought of someone else's blood, or worse, of what had happened, is making her feeling nauseated. As she turns into the next street, Jessie thought she saw something through the heavy fog. A small shadow slowly turns and disappears at the corner down the street.

_Could it be Amy? _She almost hissed,_ "Amy?"_

Jessie takes a couple of steps further before breaking into a run. She follows in the direction, turning into Carroll Street, where the shadow had disappeared. Following the trail of the shadow, Jessie soon came to a halt, finding herself standing in front of a forsaken building. A large Red Cross sign with the words "BROOKHAVEN HOSPITAL" hangs gloomily above the front main entrance.

_A hospital? Why the hell did she come to the hospital? _Placing one of her hands on the wall beside for support, Jessie tries to stabilise her panting from the running as she looks up at the hospital. The fog is not making it much obvious but somehow, from where Jessie is standing, the façade of the hospital building has a somewhat modern architectural structure, but yet, it casts a sad outlook with its broken down appearance that seems long forgotten by everyone. The concrete wall surfaces were chipped or decayed and most of the windows were smeared with dirt and grime. Slowly, walking forward, Jessie sees that the path in front reveals a few stone steps at the end that lead up to the main entrance to the hospital.

Walking up the steps, Jessie arrives at the main entrance. She slowly grabs at the handles to the double door and pushes them slightly open.

"_Amy?" _She called out, softly.

Jessie hesitated at the doorstep. She did not want to go in, if she had the choice. She calls out for Amy again. No response. Jessie gritted at her teeth nervously, on the verge of running back out into the street. Somehow, a part of her wanted to find Amy. She wanted to find her and keep her safe. Jessie calls out to Amy a few more times. When there's no response, Jessie finally plucking up her courage and enters the hospital, letting the double door close behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Silent Hill: Reflection**

Chapter Five

"Amy?" Jessie whispered, in the dark hospital. "Amy, where are you?"

When there is no response, Jessie waited for a while before slowly making her way down the dark corridor, towards the nurses' station. The quiet surrounding is creeping her out as she walks in the dark. Standing before the door to the nurses' station, Jessie rubs her hands at her arms, as though unsure of the uncertainty that lies behind the door. Hesitating, she slowly inches forward, reaching out for the handle and opens the door. The badly decomposed door screams to the sound of rusty hinges as it opens. Jessie cringes at the sound, almost afraid that the unearthly sound might have just attracted all the creatures within the vicinity. She quickly looks around before rushing inside, and closing the door after her.

Jessie casually looks around the small deserted office, with a sense of disappointment knowing that Amy is not in this room. The deserted office is rather bare, except for a few tables and chairs in the middle, a row of filing cabinets, a whiteboard, and a photocopying machine at the far corner. Jessie walks around the place, occasionally flipping at the few scattered papers on the tables. _Nothing useful_.

When she reaches the other end of the office, she sees some haste scribbling of the numbers _5-2-8-4 _on the white board, next to the door.

Even though Jessie doesn't know what the numbers signifies, she decides to make a mental note of the number. Next to the scribble is the hospital map. Jessie simply removes the map from the white board, folding it, before stuffing it away inside her back pocket. Just as she was attempting to exit from the office through the door next to the white board, the photocopying machine suddenly roars to life. Jessie gives a scream and turns around to the sound. Miraculously, the machine seems to have a life of its own as it repeatedly prints out copies after copies of papers with the words "dEceiT" in childish handwritings. _What's with this word anyway?_

Jessie stifles a cry and looks around the place as she slowly moves nearer to the machine. The loud mechanical sounds and eerie green glowing lights emitting from the machine is making the entire place looking more sinister than ever. _How did the machine start? There's not a single soul around to operate it, so how the hell did it start by itself?_

She stares at the warm printouts from the photocopying machine in disbelieve. Just then the machine stops, as sudden as it started. The ambience sound seems to come to a halt as an envelope of silence once again covers her like a smothering blanket. Something on the machine tray seems to catch her attention. Amidst the stack of papers, the last printout is somewhat different from the rest. _It's a different word! _Jessie picks up the sheet for a closer examination to see the childish handwritten word "pAEdiaTriC waRdS" on it.

Mike follows the hospital map and arrives at the Pharmacy. However, he sees that the door to the Pharmacy is heavily masked with police tapes bearing the words, "POLICE. DO NOT ENTER".

_What happened here? _Mike slowly moves forward, as he contemplates at the thought of peeling the tapes off away from the door so as to gain entrance into the Pharmacy. As he is reaching for the tapes, he pauses and looks around, half expecting a police officer to jump out from the dark and stop him from trespassing. When he realises that there isn't any living soul around the hospital, especially since the entire place is deserted, Mike breaks into a dry laugh. _Who am I kidding? There isn't a single soul in this forsaken place._ Mike absent-mindedly wipes the sweat off of his hands at his jeans and lets out a nervous breath before reaching for the tapes and starting to tear away the police tapes off from the door. With all the tapes removed from the door, Mike then turns at the door knob and pushes it open.

Walking into the room, Mike sees a chair, by the table on his right, totally soaked in wet blood. Mike retched at the sight before him. In contrast to the blood stained chair, the rest of the room is totally clean and void of any signs of blood and gore. Mike slowly moves further inside the room. _What the hell happened here? _

Mike examines around the room, carefully avoiding the bloodied chair. Nothing turns up in his search around the place that might link to the clue he had found earlier. After searching in vain, Mike finally decides to turn his attention to the crimson chair. He slowly walks over and tries to search through the patients' medical records carelessly scattered on the table, but finds nothing useful. Looking up, he sees a photo frame beside the telephone on the table and picks it up for a clearer look. The photograph clearly shows a pretty blond female, probably in her late-twenties. She was probably a nurse at the hospital judging from the uniform she was wearing in the photograph. There is a name tag on her uniform that says, "Cindy". _Nurse Cindy._

Mike returns the photo frame back down on the table. Slowly moving his gaze down, he sees a box of some sort sitting on the blood-soaked chair. Mike groaned. He did not intend to touch the box with wet slimy blood on it. But somewhat, a part of him knows what the box is. His greatest fear is confirmed when he sees a part of a red cross hidden from the smears of blood. _The First Aid Box! _Mike cursed in disgust as he slowly reaches for the box and opens it.

"A newspaper clipping?" he exclaimed, picking the article out from the box to read.

"_The Silent Hill Tribune_

_April 28._

_Early this morning, the body of Miss Cindy Andrews, a nurse who worked at the local hospital, was found in her apartment. Police investigations showed that there were no signs of forced entry into her apartment, citing that the murder could have been committed by someone she knew. No valuables were recovered from the scene. The Silent Hill Police have classified the death of Miss Andrews as a case of murder and robbery..."_

The remaining part of the newspaper has been torn off.

Mike stares at the article in his hand. Nothing about the article makes any sense_. What has it got to do with Pete? Or me? _

Just then, the sound system blasted a loud recording of a female voice.

"H-hello? 911? Please, help m-me… my name is… Cindy… someone broke into my house… armed with gun… I'm injured and I think… there's blood! Oh my god! He is coming… he is coming! Help! I'm at… Woodside Apart-"

The recording stops.

Mike listens intently to the recording in disbelieve. _Woodside Apartment? Isn't that where Pete used to stay? What the hell is going on here?_

Unknown to him, the door to the Pharmacy slowly opens.

Jessie crosses her arms as she walks down the eerie hospital corridors. She shines her flashlight at the hospital directories she comes across, trying to locate the direction to the Paediatric Ward. Jessie feels a little light-headed. She cringes at her nose as the strong smell of antiseptic stench seems to make her feel like puking. In her mind, Jessie quietly screams, silently wishing to get out of this scary place as soon as possible. But the thought about Amy alone in this scary place makes her more determined to continue with her search. Jessie could not understand why, but a part of her wanted to protect Amy and to keep her safe.

"_Amy, where are you?"_ she thought.

Arriving at the northern wing of the hospital, Jessie again refers to another hospital directory before her. The Paediatric Wards is situated at the new hospital wing, together with some other medical wing clusters. She takes out the hospital map to locate her current bearing as well as to identify the direction to the Paediatric Wards. Tracing her finger along the map, Jessie suddenly freezes. The Paediatric Ward is a little after the northern part of the new wing, just after the mental wing.

Elise wakes up on a bed. She blinks at her eyes, and looks around. _Where am I? _Slowly, she props herself up from the soft bed and sits upright. The horrible antiseptic stench is the first tell-tale sign of where she is. _Hospital. _

Elise looks around the heavily padded room. She swings her legs over the mattress and down onto the floor. Standing up, she gently swipes at the strands of black hair away from her face and starts walking when she steps on something. It skids across the floor. Elise bents over and picks it up.  
_What is it?_ Elise shines at her flashlight on it to see that it's the map of Brookhaven Hospital. _Brookhaven? I'm at Brookhaven_? Elise then walks over to the door. The metal door opens to her soft touch and she steps out into the corridor. The small corridor comprises of only four rooms. Elise notices sprays of crimson stains on the wall and on some of the doors while a set of grotesque claw marks ends at the second door to her right. Elise did not want to find out what is inside room number two. She quickly makes her way out of the corridor through a set of double doors.

Finding her way along the dark place, Elise manages to see a small sign on top of the wall that reads "BROOKHAVEN HOSPITAL, MENTAL WING".

Elise remembers why she wants to even come to the hospital in the first place. Her mom. She wants to know what had happened to her mom. What that note means. Elise looks around and sees a directory on the wall and starts a slow jog towards it. Tapping her fingers at the board as she moves her finger down the directory, she silently reads he locations stated on it until she finally sees what she has been looking for.

Referring to the map, Elise sees that the Records and Administration Office is located in the basement, of the mental wing. After keeping the map, she makes her way down the dark corridor. Arriving at the end of the corridor, Elise pushes the set of double doors leading into the elevator area. She tries to push on the call button of the hospital elevator but it doesn't seem to work. Elise presses the button again and again, but to no avail. _Of course!_ _There is no power!_ She then turns and enters into the stairwell beside the elevator. To her dismay, the flight of stairs leading down to the basement is obstructed by a rusty gate. Elise tries her hands on the gate but finds it locked. Elise sighed as she once again refers to the hospital map to search for an alternate route to the Records and Administration Office. Studying at the map, Elise sees that another possibility to get to her destination is to go by the second level corridor of the mental wing to the Accident and Emergency Wing located at the newly constructed medical wing via the outdoor interconnecting walkway. From there, she can then head down to the building basement, which she should be able to get back to the basement of the mental wing.

Elise sighs at the amount of extra area she has to cover by foot. Indeed, it is a much longer detour, however, Elise has got no choice but to do it. Preparing herself, Elise proceeds to march up the flight of stairs leading to the second level of the mental wing. Entering into the corridor of the second level, Elise quickly turns towards the direction leading to the outdoor walkway, when suddenly she hears some noise coming from one of the rooms along the corridor to her left. Elise begins to tense up. The vivid memories about her earlier encounter back at the motel are slowly coming back to her.

Elise wanted to just walk away, but somehow, her mind keeps screaming for her to investigate. _Curiosity always kills the cat, Elise! Sh_e heaves a sigh and turns towards the direction of the noise. She conveniently picks up a wooden plank next to her and slowly walks down the corridor.

Mike drops the news article on the table and turns around, pointing his handgun at the opening door. "Who's there?" he asked.

A female head peeps out from behind the open door. "Wait. Don't shoot!" she pleaded.

"Who are you?" Mike asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"M-m name is Elise. Elise Strathmore." she replied, slowly stepping out from behind the opening door and into the room.

Mike gradually brings his handgun down. After convincing himself that it's safe, he slides the handgun into the back of his jeans and walks forward. "I'm sorry. For a moment, I thought you were one of those monsters. Oh, I'm Mike, by the way." He smiled, extending his right hand forward, initiating a handshake.

Elise places the wooden plank on a nearby table and walks forward to shake at his hand. "Monsters?" she asked, with uncertainty. _Are self-flaming mannequin considered monsters?_

"You see them too?" Mike asked, sensing the vibe of uneasiness from her expression.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I've encountered weird stuff earlier-"

"Like zombie nurses?" he asked.

"What? No. I've seen a pair of mannequin self-combusted and," she said. "wait a minute, what zombie nurse?"

"Ah, nevermind. It's kinda disturbing to describe what I've seen and I don't think I would want to burden you with loads of scary stuff. It's better if I leave the details out. It's not really gonna do us any good as it is now, if you know what I mean." Mike said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Perhaps we should just move on-" She paused. _Move on to what? Here I am, with this man I barely know and I'm telling him to move on? Great, Elise, just great!_

"You were saying?" Mike asked.

"Nothing," she blabbered. "Anyway, do you know what happened to this place? Where's everyone?" Elise asked.

"No. I woke up in this hospital earlier and I have not seen anybody around," he explained. "… except you."

"You woke up in this hospital? Were you hurt?" Elise asked, with a look of concern as she looks over at the blood smeared chair.

"If you are referring to the blood stained chair, I can assure you, those are not my blood." Mike said, noticing her gaze. "Anyway, I'm fine. That's the thing. I'm not hurt and I don't even know why am I even in the hospital," Mike said. "Enough about me, so what's your story?"

"I-I felt bored and I've decided to drive out for a spin when my car broke down just outside town. I came here looking for help…" she said, decided to leave out details of the mysterious caller.

"And?" Mike asked.

"Well, the thing is, when I got here, I chanced upon a note that mentioned something about my mom and her treatment at this hospital. Somehow, I managed to wind up in this hospital."

"You too huh? Something just brought you here." Mike sighed.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't really know. In fact, ever since I woke up in this hospital, I've seen well, if not for a better word, "clues" about my brother, Peter. Initially, I thought my brother is in this hospital and I wanted to find him, even though I'm still not sure what the hell is happening."

"And I need to find out what happened to my mom." Elise added.

"Right." Mike assured her. "So, what is your next clue? I mean, where are you supposed to go next?"

"The Records and Administration Office." she replied. "And you?"

"Woodside Apartment, I think," he said. "I guess Pete might not be here at the hospital after all."

"I see."

"What do you think you are going to find there?" Mike asked.

"I don't really know. With this kind of place and all, I don't think anything is that predictable."

"I second that." Mike said, breaking into a smile.

"I guess, I'm going to head for the Records and Administration Office now," Elise said. "And you too should be making your way." she continued.

"You sure you will be alright by yourself?"

"I'm fine. Anyway, I'm almost there now and I think I should be able to find what I need to know at the office."

"It's kind of dangerous to be by yourself," Mike said. "It's not really safe for a girl to be-"

"And I'm a big girl!" she said, defensively. "Anyway, I'm just glad to meet you. It's kinda lonely to be around here all by myself." she joked.

At that, both of them broke into a loud laugh.

"In that case, I hope to see you soon," Mike said, gesturing her out towards the door. "I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thanks. You too." she replied, walking towards the door.

As she walks out the door, Mike suddenly stops. "Wait. Let me get you your wooden plank." Mike said, walking back to the table.

"Thank you." Elise replied. Standing at the corridor and outside the room, Elise turns her head around just in time to see the door suddenly slams shut, separating them and with Mike still inside the room.

"Mike?" Elise called out, turning at the door knob. It was locked. "Mike? MIKE!" she shouted, banging furiously at the door. "MIKE!"

There was no response.

Elise was once again alone. Alone in Silent Hill.


End file.
